deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Cipher vs Q
Two Multiversal reality-warping tricksters have showed great power and near-omnipotent strength duke it out in a universe-busting death battle. Can Q bring an end to the madness, or will Bill's Weirdmageddon prevail? Prelude Papyrus: '''WOWEE! SANS, WE ARE ANNOUNCERS IN DEATH BATTLE! ISN'T THAT EXCITING! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE ONE OF THE GREATEST ANNOUNCERS EVER! '''Sans: gotcha, pap. we have been chosen to do this, and i can see your excitement. Papyrus: I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY WE WERE CHOSEN, WHAT ABOUT WIZ AND BOOMSTICK? Sans: still don't know. well, they seemed to have hit the hay. no doubt from some sort of disease. Papyrus: '''WELL THEN, BACK TO OUR JOB. '''Sans: there are many powerful beings in the universe. some are good, some are evil, and there are quite a few who are pretty much mischievous tricksters, at least on the surface, anyway. Papyrus: LIKE BILL CIPHER, THE ONE WHO CAN'T BE TRUSTED, AND Q, THE MESSANGER OF THE Q CONTINUUM. Sans: he's papyrus and i'm sans, and it's our job to see who would win in a death battle. i'm telling you, this is our 'q' to de-cipher this match. Papyrus: SANS! Bill Cipher Q Death Battle Papyrus: ALRIGHT, THE COMBATANTS ARE SET, LET'S END THIS DEBATE ONCE AND FOR ALL! Sans: it's time for a death battle! pre-fight Fearamid "GWAHAHAHA! We finally did it!" Bill said, smirking invisibly as the barrier shattered. "The time has come and the barrier is shattered. And with the Pines family dead, there's nothing stopping us now." Bill's friends laughed as they cheered Bill's name. "But now is the time we enact what we're meant to do. Gravity Falls is just the beginning. It's time to take our chaos worldwide! Alright boys, to the corners of the Earth. Set the world aflame with your weirdness. This dimension is ours!" Bill said as he opened a portal, in which the Henchmaniacs went through ready to bring weirdness to the rest of the globe. "Ah, global domination, I could get used to this." But this moment, fortunately, was not meant to last. Pretty soon, a new barrier was erected, blocking their path as they slammed into it. "WHAT!" Bill said as he looked at the new field. "Alright, who made this barrier?" "That would be me." Suddenly, a flash of light appeared behind Bill, and he looked around and immediately glared at the perpetrator. Standing there, with one foot perched onto a stair was a man that was dressed like a conquistador. "Thou art notified that thy kind hath infiltrated the multiverse already. Thou are directed to return to thy known universe immediately. "Oh yeah, you and what army, human? We are here and here to stay. Now scram from this dimension, this is my home now." Bill said as a few eyebats began to go towards the Fearamid. "Oh, thou art supposed to be all-knowing and all-powerful, but thou can't even tell that the difference from dimensions and universes." the human being said as he walked towards the demonic triangle. "We call ourselves the Q. Well thou mates call me that. It's all pretty much the same thing, yes." 'Q' said as two of Bill's minions walked towards the door, but Q merely looked at them, and they were erased from existence. "Oh, potato pototo. Just because you can make my friends disappear doesn't mean you can do the same thing to me, punk." Bill said as he saw two beings come into the door. "Alright, 8-Ball, Teeth. You've earned a treat, how about you have that guy for a snack." Bill said as two of his Hechmaniacs, a goblin with 8-balls for eyes and a set of teeth with limbs came to Q from the left. "I present myself to thee as a fellow conqueror from ages past. Go back whenst thou camst." Q said. Just about when 8-Ball and Teeth were about to pounce on him, Q began to turn his attention to them. "Stay where thou art." the god said as he started at them. The two knew what was going on, but they waited to late as they were turned into stone, and shattered when they hit the ground. "So you are wanting to fight mano e mano, eh?" Bill said as he put his hands into boxing position. With another flash of light, Q's outfit changed. He was in his uniform from when he was on the Enterprise. "You have been a threat to the world for too long already. The Continuum has instructed me to put an end to this." the godlike being said as he and Bill readied their powers. fight k.o. Results Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Omniversia999 Category:Omnipotent Battle Category:Magic Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles